Maçã
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: Seria uma tarde como as outras se Itachi não tivesse feito diferente. Como uma simples fruta poderia criar uma briga?


Capítulo único - Curiosidade + gentileza = mal entendido

Seria uma tarde como as outras se Itachi não tivesse feito diferente. Como uma simples fruta poderia criar uma briga?

Itachi aproveitou a distração de Kaoru para observá-la um instante. Fazia meses que a garota sentava em algum canto de seu local de treinamento e ficava ali até que ele terminasse. No começo, tentou enxotá-la, mas grosseria não era um traço de sua personalidade, por isso quando na tentativa ganhou uma réplica enviesada, achou por bem deixar para lá. Uma hora, ela desistiria. Só que não.

Ele procurava entender o motivo de sua presença. Segundo a Uzumaki se tratava de assistir seu treinamento. No entanto, Itachi nem se lembrava mais da última vez que ela havia prestado atenção.

Kaoru fazia um mundo de coisas, menos observá-lo. Rabiscava num caderno que carregava como se fosse parte do próprio corpo, olhava a movimentação dos animais, analisava as folhas e flores que às vezes caíam ao seu lado, levantava o nariz farejando o ar como um cachorro, e dormia. Dormia muito! Vez ou outra acordava assustada depois de se perceber escorregando em direção ao chão ou reclamava um miado quando um inseto zumbia em seu ouvido.

Itachi estava acostumado com meninas lhe seguindo, gritos e toda aquela histeria que para ele não fazia o menor sentido. Não com uma que teoricamente estava ali para vê-lo, mas terminava roncando de boca aberta. Ele a achava esquisita, de um jeito que nenhuma outra palavra além dessa conseguia dizer quem ela era.

Ele percebeu que Kaoru cantarolava. Ela sempre cantava quando desenhava. E seus desenhos eram horríveis. Itachi constatou isso num dia em que o vento abriu as páginas do caderno enquanto ela dormia. A curiosidade o levou a olhar os rabiscos de vez em quando, e ele se impressionou ao descobrir que de alguma forma, ela fazia mapas muito bons.

Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos, perder tempo com aquela garota não lhe traria nada de interessante. Era melhor continuar ignorando-a até que o milagre de sumir de sua vida acontecesse, assim poderia parar de se preocupar em deixá-la sozinha. Afinal, sabe-se lá o que diabos sucederia com aquela criatura se a largasse cochilando no meio da floresta. E se um urso quisesse comê-la? O faria numa bocada e só sobraria o cabelo para contar história. Mas se o urso gostasse de comer cabelo?

Itachi apertou os olhos com força enxotando as imagens de sua imaginação. Sabia que permiti-la correr frouxa lhe perturbaria um monte. Mantê-la quietinha era mais saudável.

Sentiu o estômago roncar, percebendo que horas eram. O horizonte se tornava laranja de pouquinho a pouquinho e uma ponta de um azul mais escuro começava a tingir o leste do céu, a lua brilhava seu branco com marcas marrons e uma estrela-planeta reinava soberana enquanto suas irmãs não davam o ar da graça.

Olhou para Kaoru se perguntando se ela também estaria com fome. Não poderia simplesmente comer e deixá-la a míngua, seria uma falta de educação imensa. Varreu o campo, procurando uma solução e a avistou na frondosa macieira a poucos metros. Calculou a distância e o local da queda. A maçã cairia no solo e com o impacto rolaria o suficiente para alcançar a mão esquerda de Kaoru.

Lançou a kunai, que rompeu com maestria o vínculo entre a árvore e a fruta, e observou esta cumprir a trajetória traçada em sua mente, vendo seu plano falhar quando Kaoru inclinou a cabeça para o lado amortecendo o encontro da maçã com o solo.

Ela chiou irritada, esfregando o local da pancada e logo encontrando o que a causara. Encarou os galhos acima de si por um instante, limpou o fruto na yukata turquesa e mordeu, voltando a rabiscar seu caderno.

Itachi suspirou aliviado e deu as costas em busca de seu próprio alimento. De repente, sentiu a oscilação no ar e o som de algo o rompendo. Virou-se visualizando um borrão vermelho, que não atingiu seu rosto devido à destreza em pará-lo com a mão.

— Acha que sou idiota de não perceber o corte de uma lâmina?! — gritou e mais alto completou. — Imbecil, estúpido!

Ele a assistiu juntar suas coisas e partir resmungando. Permaneceu empacado piscando seus olhos redondos em seu rosto abobado, concluindo que subestimá-la fora uma péssima ideia. Fitou a marca da mordida entre pensamentos e ausência deles até o guincho de uma águia lhe roubar a atenção. Itachi percebeu que já era noite e voltando para casa amenizou a fome com um pedaço da fruta.


End file.
